J'aime mon petit neko
by 0o-mimi-o0
Summary: Luffy est le meilleur amis de notre chère cuistot préférer, il decide enfin de le rejoindre dans sa petite ville ou il à ouvert son restaurant et est devenu très riche. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Zoro, l'homme qui lui montrera de nouvelle sensation fort plaisante. Attention risque de lemon
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je vous souhaites bonne lecture et surtout beaucoup de plaisir à me lire. Si il y a un détail ou autre chose à formuler veuillez me le faire par message priver merci beaucoup et désoler d'avance pour les fautes d'ortographe

Le matin ce leva sur cette petite ville, plutot petit village. Tout étais paissible et viable. Le chant des oiseaux étais enchanteur et les femmes étais magnifique. Des restaurant fort réputer sur cette mère appeler Grand Line. Plusieurs touriste y faisait escale pour gouter les spécialités.

Jusqu'au jour où une personne y fit escale. Une créature très rare. Un homme de taille normale avec les trait juvénile. Les cheveux en jais noirs. Il souriait de toute ses dents, son regard noir transpersait la joie. Tout les habitant le regardais passer, sa longue queue pivotante, virvoltante et ses petites oreilles noires attirant fort l'attention. Les gens chuchotais très bas et lui, il continuait sont chemin. Cela étais normal, s'étais la première fois que les habitants voyait un neko se promener dans leurs rues pour la première fois de toute leurs vies.

L'homme s'empressa d'entrer dans un des restaurant, le ventre criant famine.« Bonjour Sanji sa fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vue

- Bonjour Luffy, viens prend ta place et je t'offre le diner » Le brun heureux de pouvoir manger à sa faim, surtout la nouriture de son beau Sanji, la meilleure de toute, s'assit sur un tabouret et se rapprocha du contoire. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, tout se que le brun avait vécue pendant les longues années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vue et lui à expliquer comment il l'avait retrouver. Son nom étais dans le journal cette journée là, pris de plein de beau souvenirs, il décida de ce rendre dans se petit village pour le revoir.

Tout les autres clients étaient stupéfait de voir ce cook, coureur de jupon familliarisé avec un autre homme. Surtout un en particulier, un qui étais comme on dirais un ami mais aussi un ennemi jurer du grand cook. Il les regardait se parler, se sourire et être très amicale un envers l'autre. Le jeune homme, nommer Luffy semblait si enjouer, qu'il ne pu rester assis ainsi si longtemps. Il s'assis au côter de l'être si formidable qu'étais le petit et c'est qu'a ce moment précis qu'il remarqua ses petites oreilles tellement mignone. Il regarda de haut en bas, comme si il regardait sa proie et se qu'il voyait lui plaisait grandement. Ô que oui, lui aussi il lui caresserait ses petites oreilles mais d'une autre facon. « Bonjour Marimo, ques qui me vaut ta présence à mon contoire, tu es rendus trop saoul c'est sa ?

- Non je suis complètement ajun, même si j'ai bu plusieurs bouteilles. Je suis venu voir se qui appatait tout tes clients autant et je ne voit pas se qu'il a de spéciale. Il à laire plutot jeune pour être dans un resto tout seul mais bon

- Je te ferais comprendre que Luffy a 18 ans et il es très gentil donc ne sois pas farouche avec lui sinon ses lui qui te retournera d'où tu viens rapido presto» Parce qu'en plus d'être très mignon, Luffy était véritablement le plus fort, il avait force surhumaine. Déjà plusieurs hommes avaient essayer d'abuser de lui, mais il les avaient fait rencontrer sont petit point percutant et il allait s'écraser contre les mures les plus proches. De toute facon, dans la tête de Zoro, il se disait qu'il soit surpuissant ou non il allait l'avoir pour lui tout seul.

Dans son monde, luffy continuais de manger, tout se qui trainait sur la table. Il volait même les restes d'autre personnes et n'écoutait point la bagarre qu'étais en train de declancher les deux homme à ses coter. Il fini enfin de manger tout les reste et leva les yeux vers Sanji qui le regardait depuis quelque minute. « Je te présente Zoro, je lui es confier la tache de te faire visiter la ville, si jamais il ne se perd suit ton odora et reviens me voir dans le restaurant ou chez moi. Il va essayer de te trouver une belle chambre de motel ou un belle appartement à mes frais. Ce qui ne change pas du tout sur mon budjet car comme tu le sait, je suis devenu très riche grace à mon restaurant réputer partout dans le monde. Alors ca te vas comme sa Luffy ?

- Oui sa me va» Il regarda l'homme à ses coter, il étais muscler, un beau visage, de beau yeux sauvage et surtout il étais à tomber par terre à son avis.

Luffy se leva de son siège et fit signe à Zoro de venir, pourquoi rester si il avait fini de manger.

Reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et à toutes voici mon deuxième chapitre jespère qu'il vous plaira

Les deux hommes ce promenèrent dans la ville, recherchant les affiches * appartement à louer *. Aucun de ces dit appartement ne lui avait encore plu. Certain avait des meumbles mais il étais décrépie ou simplement tout moisie. Avec l'argent qu'il trainait partout dans ses poches il aurait pu s'acheter quelques meumble mais surement pas asser pour bien vivre.

Un dernier appartement à visiter et si celui là ne lui faisait pas plaisir il irais surement se louer une chambre de motel pas très loin de chez Sanji. Il aimait être en la présence du blond, même si à ses heures il était le pire coureur de jupon de tout les temps.

Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans le dit appartement, s'étais coquet, les meuble en bois brun, le divan rouge et les autres immobilier faisait fortement son affaire, surtout que cette appartement étais à peine à 10 min à pied de chez Sanji. Surtout, sans le savoir, il resterais juste dans le même bloc que Zoro, le manieure de sabre.

Il tendit le cheque signer de la main du blond, au présent propriétaire et s'installa dans son nouveau divan fort confortable.« Ahh je suis épuiser, toute cette route, sans pouvoir relaxer une seule journée, Grand line est vraiment inprévisible

- ah bon, je savait qu'elle n'étais pas de tout repos mais cela ne doit pas être si térrible

- j'ai été une semaine entière à voguer nuit et jour, un moment la neige et un moment des rafales de pluies. Je suis tellement heureux de savoir que maintenant je peuvent me poser tranquille puisque j'ai fini mes missions et toute les choses que je devais faire pour vivre ma vie paisiblement» Il se tu après ses mot qui laissait de grande question dans la tête de Zoro, mais là n'étais pas l'heure au questions. Il s'appuya, plutôt s'étendit de tout son long sur le divan, appuyant sa tête de mousse verte sur les genoux du plus jeune. Ronfler, il pensait qu'à ronfler, il avait bu, avait eue son entrainement tôt le matin même. Surtout que Roronoa Zoro n'étais pas du matin. Ce gamin dégageais le reconfort et le bien-être. Il s'endormi sur les genoux de ce dernier.

Luffy regardait Zoro dormir paisiblement, un geste simple, amicale. Il étais si beau avec les traits relaxer. Il semblait tellement sauvage et sexy une fois reveiller mais maintenant, il ressemblait a un ange paisible en train de dormir.

Le brun effleura ses cheveux vert, si doux, ce toucher si doux lui donnait de multiple frissons. Comment un homme telle que lui pouvait le faire fondre comme ça.

Quelqu'un toqua soudainement à la porte, luffy cria d'entrer et cette femme, belle et sexy. Ses grand yeux onyx, ses cheveux de la même couleur et ce corps, oui ce corps à faire languir tous les hommes omis Luffy.« Dit moi Luffy, tu t'est trouver une nouvelle proie à chasser ?

- comment m'a tu trouver ?

- Ah, tu sais je sais tout et je voit tout n'es ce pas ?

- oui c'est vrais. Non ce n'est pas une nouvelle proie, c'est seulement un ami de Sanji, il m'a aider à trouver un appartement confortable et il s'est endormi sur moi. De toute facon même si je voudrais cette de tout mon être, il ne sera jamais comme moi.

- Ques que tu veut dire par comme toi ?

- Je suis un Neko et tout se que veut les hommes c'est mon corps, ils ne veulent rien d'autre de moi. Cela me met fou de rage tu peux pas savoir comment» La rage fusait dans ses yeux, tout les hommes qu'avais pu aimer Luffy lui avait rie au nez, l'avait abandonner tout seul dans la chambre d'hotel. Il n'avait plus aucun espoir qu'un jour il pourrait être aimer à sa juste valeur. La tristesse envahi ses yeux, ses larmes commencais à couler. Qu'elle homme pitoyable il faissait. Une mains effleura soudainement son visage, dans la panique il regarda autour de lui, Robin étais partit donc il restais que lui. Ses yeux se riva sur lui, il le regardait, essuyait ses larmes. Il se reprit bien vite tout en le bousculant en bas du divan se dirigeant très vite dans sa chambre.

Le sabreur surpris de sa reaction le laissa à lui même, si il voulait lui parler, il lui ferait si seulement il le voulait. Il partit dans son appartement juste au dessous du siens et se rendormi dans son lit bien douillet laissant Luffy à ses larmes.

laisser des reviews


End file.
